User blog:TheRealOliverArts/Characters I want to see in DCR
Here are characters that have yet to be in Disney Crossy Road or even to be announced that I would really love to see in the roster. Now this is all opinion based, but hopefully you'll see where I'm coming from. Mrs. Otterton (Zootopia): I mean, come on, who wouldn't want to play as this little cutie? In the film, her husband Emmitt (who is also a playable character in the game) was one of many mammals that went missing, and it was her desparation to have him back that inspired Judy to look for him and get the plot going. Her love for her husband is a driving force in the film, yet the people behind the game just completely overlook her and put in more useless characters. She's like the misssing piece of the Zootopia ''puzzle. I can just imagine how good her 3D model would look in the game. Maybe she could be unlocked via Mr. Otterton; either collect 50 or so Night Howlers or just find her in the open. Seriously, she's adorable! Put in her in the damn game! '''Mr. Potato Head' (Toy Story): I understand that out of all my wishes, this is the most unlikely, seeing as how the product of the same name is copyrighted by Hasbro. But I feel it would be perfect to have him and possibly Mrs. Potato Head in the Toy Story roster; because one, it would be a nice way to pay triubute to his late voice actor, Don Rickles, who passed a away a few months ago. And two, it'd be really funny to see his pieces scatter across the floor when he's squashed or grabbed by the claw, similar to how Janey Doll loses its head. Not to mention, this particular character was so nostaglic to me when I was watching the films as a kid and he was an essential part of the franchise. He's funny, he's likable, he's sentimental, just like the rest of Andy's toys. I'd say give him a chance. Classic Kaa (The Jungle Book): There are four different musical accompaniments for The Jungle Book world: Bare Necessities, I Wan'na Be Like You, Trust in Me, and some random song as everyone else. Bare Necessities played for Baloo and Classic Baloo, and I Wan'na Be Like You played for King Louie and Classic King Louie. Trust in Me only plays for the remake Kaa, and the classic/remake pattern would be complete if we had everyone's favourite animated hypnotizing snake. And it helps too that Kaa is one of the most popular characters from the original animated film, along with Baloo and King Louie. In fact, I was hoping for the first Jungle Book Weekend Callenge, the rare character would be Raksha and the enchanted character would be Classic Kaa. And now that I see Grass Skirt Baloo is in the announced lineup, maybe we'll see him in another Jungle Book Weekend Challenge with a classic theme! Classic Gaston and Classic LeFou (Beauty and the Beast): This is definitely a more biased one because I '''hated '''the new BATB. I never wanted to play as a scrawny Luke Evans or gay Josh Gad; I wanted the ''real ''Gaston and LeFou! The characters from the BATB world I got right off the bat were the classic characters (Classic Lumiere, Classic Mrs. Potts, Classic Cogsworth, etc.) because they were the characters we remembered in the past, present, and most definitely the future, unlike the new ones, who will be forgotten as quickly as a Vine meme. I'd definitely love to have another BATB weekend challenge with these two as the prizes. Category:Blog posts Category:Figures Category:Zootopia Category:Toy Story Category:The Jungle Book Category:Beauty and the Beast